


Change

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: "Harry doesn’t need to ask how the chat at Malfoy Manor went. The defeated expression on his partner’s face speaks volumes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Harry doesn’t need to ask how the chat at Malfoy Manor went. The defeated expression on his partner’s face speaks volumes.   
  
“That was a lovely little display of raw fury you were fortunate enough to miss,” Draco says, shrugging off his cloak. "From the way my father’s cheeks were blazing at one point, you’d almost think I was about to defy the Dark Lord or something.” His remark is meant in jest, but any humour instantly falls flat. Nothing about this outcome is even remotely funny.   
  
“I'm sorry,” Harry says.   
  
Draco shrugs. “Don't be. It was to be expected our news wouldn’t be warmly received.”   
  
“Yeah.” Harry sighs. “I guess he wouldn’t have minded so much if I had the necessary er- _equipment_ to provide him with a grandchild, though.”   
  
Draco smirks. “For what it’s worth, _I_ happen to like your equipment just fine, Potter.”   
  
Harry rolls his eyes. He walks towards the sofa, takes a seat next to Draco and tentatively grabs the man's hand. He knows from experience that Draco doesn’t cope too well with grief or disappointment, and that his pride prevents him from shedding tears or showing defeat—except, of course, on those rare and regrettable occasions where he loses control and composure.   
  
“Mother will be present at our bonding, though,” Draco continues, seemingly unfazed until he links his fingers with Harry’s. Although he has never been a terribly affectionate person, he is still most grateful for such small gestures of reassurance.   
  
“Good,” Harry replies. He hopes Narcissa will succeed in talking Lucius around, but the man has always been old-fashioned, headstrong—stubborn as a mule, even—and he shows no signs of mellowing with age.   
  
“Father always thought this was merely a phase I was going through,” Draco says with a wry smile. "My ‘experimental stage’, he used to call it. I suppose it’s finally dawning on him that he was wrong. Once we’re officially bonded, he’ll have to face reality and let that silly assumption go.”   
  
“Yeah,” Harry mutters, and then a sudden, chilling fear grips at his heart. “You er- do still want to go through with this as planned, don't you?” he asks in a small voice.   
  
Draco lets out a long, weary sigh. “Yes, I do, and Father can either like it or lump it. I’m not fourteen anymore.”   
  
Harry smiles. Lucius might not have changed much, but thank Merlin his son has.


End file.
